wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bye Bye Birdies/Transcript
Wubbzy: ''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! - "Bye Bye Birdies."'' Bye Bye Birdies (Outside the Wubb Club) Daizy: Hi, Guys! Anyone wanna jump rope! Wubbzy: We can't, Daizy. We're waiting for the La-Dee-Da Birds. Daizy: The what? Walden: The La-Dee-Da Birds, also known as the Avis La-Dee-Da-Dis. Every year when they fly south, they spend one day in Wuzzleburg. Widget: And this is the day. Walden: You see Daizy, the La-Dee-Da fly through the sky in an amazing way. Widget: And at night, they sing the sweetest lullaby you've ever heard. Wubbzy: We're gonna have a slumber party here on the lawn so they can sing us to sleep. Daizy: Hmm! You know, if the birds are that special, we should fix up the Wubb Club to make them feel welcome. Wubbzy: That's a great idea! Daizy: (sniffs) These rosie posie smell so good! Walden: My marshmallow pillow nests are comfturable (chomps) and delicious. Widget: Those birds will love splashing around in my Doubly Bubbly Bird Bath 3000. Wubbzy: And look at these shiny stars! I'm sure the La-Dee-Da Birds will love the Wubb Club. La-Dee-Da Birds: La-Dee-Da! La-Dee-Da! Wubbzy: Hey! Here come the La-Dee-Da Birds now. La-Dee-Da Birds: La-Dee-Da! La-Dee-Da! La-Dee-Da! Wubbzy, Widget, Walden & Daizy: Wow! Wow wow! Wow wow wow! Wubbzy: They love it! This is going to be the best slumber party ever. (That night) Walden: The birds should be singing any time now. La-Dee-Da Birds: (singing lullaby) Wubbzy (Sleepy): (yawns) This is so beautiful. Walden (Sleepy): I've never (yawns) saw this lovely singing. Daizy (Sleepy): Lavender Lollipops! (yawns) Widget: (snoring) (The Next Morning) Rooster: (crowing) Wubbzy: Wow! That sure was fun last night! I wish the La-Dee-Da Birds can stay around forever. Walden: No, no, no! They have to be heading south. There's a big snow storm. Widget: Yeah! These birds will freeze their feathers if they stick around here. Walden: And in my caculations, the La-Dee-Da Birds will be taking off in ten seconds. Countdown please! Wubbzy, Widget, Walden & Daizy: Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three, Two, One! Wubbzy: Um, Walden! I don't think they're going anywhere! Walden: But they have to go! The snow storm is coming! Wubbzy: Shoo! Shoo Birdies! Shoo! Daizy: Why aren't they leaving! Walden: I don't know! If they stay here, they're in real trouble. Widget: And we gotta find out some way to get them going! Daizy: I got it! I know how to make those birdies go bye-bye. Wubbzy, Widget & Walden: Aah! *Splash* Daizy: Lavender Lollipops! I guess that didn't work! Walden: And a one, and a two, and a three! (Violin playing) (Blackboard screeching) (Jackhammering) Wubbzy: Aa-oooh! Walden (Yelling): I think it's working! Keep blowing! Wubbzy: Aa-oooh! La-Dee-Da Birds: (singing lullaby) Walden (Yelling): Don't Listen! You'll fall asleep! Daizy (Sleepy): Lavender Lollipops! Wubbzy: Aa-ooh! Aa-ooh! Widget, Walden & Daizy: (snoring) Wubbzy: Now what are we going to do? Birdy Bird: (chirping) Wubbzy: Hi, Birdy Bird! Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Season 2 Category:Transcripts Category:2008